CHORD
by Jey Kim
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menjaga perasaan tanpa status apapun. a story about Luhan and Baekhyun (Gender switch for baek,oneshot)


_A story about Luhan and Baekhyun._

**CHORD**

Pagi mendung mendukung Luhan melangkah malas keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Lu Han, pria muda keturunan dan asli dari negara china itu genap 3 tahun menjadi mahasiswa di negeri orang, Paris. Luhan seorang mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan Seni yang mahir dalam musik. Dia memutuskan mengikuti program beasiswa kesini setelah mendengar cerita teman lamanya, Sehun, pernah menimba ilmu di negara yang sama setahun yang lalu. Dengan mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan celana jeans yang robek disana sini, dia berencana untuk ke kampus untuk bermain piano. Dia bosan, sedikit merindukan negara asalnya dan merasa sedikit kesepian.

Luhan bukanlah pria sombong, dia sangat baik dan ramah. Hanya saja, kejadian beberapa minggu lalu masih melekat di benaknya. Dia benar benar nyaris tidak punya teman. Hanya Gean, mahasiswa dari Indonesia jurusan seni musik murni yang menjadi temannya. Gean sangat easy going sehingga Luhan nyaman berteman dengan Gean. Gean juga teman satu apartemen beda kamar dengan Luhan.

"Lu!" Luhan membalikkan badan di koridor apartemen dan tersenyum saat Gean berlari kecil ke arahnya dan merangkul bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Bermain piano lagi?" tanya Gean saat mereka meneruskan jalan.

"Hem.. aku sedang bosan."

"Ikut denganku saja! Teman Maria mengadakan pesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dia mengundang seluruh mahasiswa dari Asia, jadi kau bisa kesana." ajak Gean.

"Aku takut merepotkan." Ucap Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Lu. Jangan karena Valen kau jadi seperti ini."

Ya, Valentine. Wanita pujaan hati dan pacar Luhan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luhan memergoki Valen berciuman panas dengan Allan di studio balet tempat latihan Valen. Sejak saat itu, Luhan benar benar makin tertutup. Tempatnya bercurah kasih, tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan tempatnya menempatkan hatinya sudah hilang bersama berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Valen. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Oke, aku akan ikut." Jawab Luhan saat sudah sampai di depan motor sportnya. Gean tersenyum dan langsung memakai helm dan naik ke motor besarnya.

Luhan mengikuti jejak Gean dari belakang. Gean berhenti sebentar untuk menjemput pacarnya untuk berangkat bersama. Maria menyapa Luhan ramah dan diangguki oleh Luhan. Mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata menjelah jalanan paris.

Rumah itu besar tapi terlihat sederhana. Tidak bertingkat dua apalagi tiga. Disana, sudah ramai anak-anak seusia Luhan sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Seluruhnya berwajah Asia, seluruhnya menggunakan bahasa negara masing masing. Luhan melihat ada beberapa pria dan wanita dengan wajah senada dengannya.

"Mereka dari china. Berkenalanlah dengan mereka, Lu." Ucap Gean sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus menemani Maria. Dia akan merajuk, kau tau kan? Kau harus mencari teman baru. Aku bosan dijuluki gay karena kau selalu berdekatan denganku." Canda Gean.

Luhan merengut sebal. "Ya ya ya. Sana pergi. Aku akan mencari teman disini." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kemudian. "Thanks, Gean."

Gean hanya mengangguk dan berlalu menarik pinggang Maria untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa dari China. Dia berjalan pelan kesana. Anak-anak itu asyik bercanda dan tertawa, tanpa sadar Luhan terlah berdiri di samping mereka.

"Ehem." Deheman Luhan mengalihkan seluruh mata menjadi menatapnya. "Hai." Ucap Luhan menggunakan bahasa china.

"Waah! Gege! Dia orang china!" seru salah seorang wanita disana dengan riang kepada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Hai." Sapa seorang laki-laki tinggi berbadan tegap dan sedikit lebih besar dari Luhan. Rambutnya kuning keemasan dan rahangnya tegas. Dari seluruhnya mahasiswa china, hanya dia yang meragukan. "Aku Wu Yifan, panggil saja Kris. Aku dari china." Dan dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan.

"Lu Han. Aku juga dari china. Emm... apa kau china asli?" tanya Luhan hati hati. Kris tersenyum.

"Bukan. Aku blasteran China-Canada." Ucap Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kenalkan, ini Zitao."

Zitao meraih tangan Luhan dan bersorak-sorak heboh. "Hai! Namaku Zitao!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Luhan."

Luhan melihat 3 orang lainnya yang ada disana, mereka menunjukkan tangan mereka yang kotor dan mulut yang penuh. Luhan terkikik melihat tingkah ketiganya.

"Kenalkan juga, Luhan. Ini sepupuku, Chanyeol." Kata Kris pada Luhan sambil menunjuk laki-laki setinggi Kris dengan telinga caplangnya. "Ini, Jinglei." Tunjuknya lagi pada wanita yang setinggi Luhan berwajah kotak karena rahangnya tegas seperti laki-laki. "Ini, Alex." Tunjuk Kris lagi pada laki-laki berkacamata kotak dengan lesung pipi di sebelah kanan pipinya.

"Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mempersilahkan Luhan untuk bergabung. Luhan bertugas memanggang bersama Kris sedangkan yang lainnya menyiapkan piring-piring berisi saus dan sayuran. Luhan menikmati masa-masa ini bersama teman teman barunya. Ternyata bahagia juga setelah lama tidak berinteraksi kecuali dengan Gean. Teman-teman baru Luhan ini sangat friendly. Luhan jadi tau kalau Tao jago wushu, Chanyeol keturunan Korea yang pernah tinggal di china, dan Alex yang mengoleksi permen karet bekas. Kadang Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon yang membuat semuanya tertawa lepas, bahkan Luhan sekalipun. Luhan asyik memanggang sampai tidak sadar ada orang baru diantara mereka.

"Lu, kenalkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghela seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung ke arah Luhan. "Namanya Baekhyun."

Luhan mendongakkan matanya dan langsung melihat gadis mungil itu. Rambutnya coklat legam dengan bandana merah jambu menghias rambutnya rang di gerai bebas, dress rumahan sederhana selutut dan sepatu converse yang membuatnya tetap terlihat manis. Gadis itu menundukkan pandangannya, malu. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Hey." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bersahabat.

"H-Hey." Balas si gadis.

"Namaku Luhan. Salam kenal, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas malu-malu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mata rusa milik Luhan. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar terhipnotis dengan pandangan teduh Luhan. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Luhan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka sampai suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

"Menikmati menjabat tangan wanitaku, eh? Cantik kan? Jangan macam-macam, dia ini milikku." Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan sambil tertawa. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun hanya memukul pelan dada Chanyeol mengakibatkan Chanyeol mengaduh pelan.

"Sorry, sayang. Sekali ini lagi saja, kok." Ucap Chanyeol menyertakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk simbol V. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan melanjutkan memanggang daging dalam diam dan sesekali tertawa melihat ataupun mendengar celotehan teman-teman barunya. Kris yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum senang saat sadar Luhan nyaman berada bersama mereka.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Perut-perut kelaparan sudah terisi penuh, canda tawa sudah lenyap oleh kenyang. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa bosan, langsung sedikit berlari menuju mobil yang dikira Luhan adalah mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali dan berdiri di bawah pohon rindang dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang pas berada di pelukannya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah Biola bewarna coklat terang dengan ukiran nama _Baekhyun_ di pinggirannya.

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai memainkan biola dengan mata terpejam. Alunan kecil mulai terdengar di telinga Luhan, lagu kesukaan Luhan. Sampai permainan terus berlanjut menjadi semakin hebat. Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, Baekhyun benar benar hebat. Dia memuji gadis kecil itu dalam hati. Luhan tersenyum lalu menutup matanya menikmati alunan biola yang dimainkan Baekhyun. Luhan dapat merasakan perasaan bahagia dan tenang dalam permainan Baekhyun.

Luhan... jatuh dalam pesona permainan biola Baekhyun.

Sudah dua minggu sejak acara barbeque dan Luhan belum berjumpa dengan Bekhyun lagi. dia rindu dengan permainan Baekhyun. Padahal dia sadar sekali, baru pertama kali mendengar permainan biola gadis kecil itu dan langsung jatuh cinta dengan permainannya. Luhan mengernyit berfikir, dimana sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti masih sekolah, pikir Luhan –lagi. dia masuk ke ruangan musik di kampusnya dan berjalan menuju ke piano yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ditekannya tuts demi tuts piano yang berada di bawah jemarinya dengan lihai. Permainan Luhan benar benar menggambarkan kerinduannya dengan permainan biola Baekhyun. Bahkan kini, dia tersenyum saat berkhayal bahwa suara biola Baekhyun berduet dengan permainan pianonya. Luhan berhenti bermain dan permainan biola itu belum berhenti. Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi seolah meminta dia untuk tidak berkhayal lagi. tapi, suara biola itu semakin mendekat di belakang Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya. Disana, di tengah ruangan ini, berdiri Baekhyun yang sama kagetnya dengan Luhan.

Setelah bercerita dengan Luhan, lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka menertawakan pikiran Luhan yang menyangka Baekhyun adalah siswi sekolah, padahal Baekhyun sudah semester 4 di jurusan pendidikan musiknya, adik tingkat Luhan.

Sejak acara bertemu di ruangan musik secara tidak sengaja itu, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Setiap hari mereka pasti menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dan berduet di rungan musik di kampus. Luhan juga sering mengajak Baekhyun keluar saat weekend, sekedar dinner atau ke taman bermain. Baekhyun juga memberi tau bahwa Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah kakaknya Baekhyun, meminta Luhan untuk bermain ke rumah 2 minggu yang lalu dan berakhir Luhan berhubungan dengan orang tua Baekhyun dengan baik. Tidak ada hubungan pasti diantara mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang mereka berdua yakin hanya satu, kedua dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang sering disebut dengan... cinta.

Tahun pertama ulangtahun Baekhyun, bertepatan juga dengan waktu Luhan yang wisuda. Mereka merayakannya dengan dinner di apartemen Luhan. Baekhyun memberi selamat atas wisuda Luhan dan Luhan memberikan hadiah ulangtahun kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai hadiah dari Luhan, kalung dengan bandul biola yang indah. Setelah Luhan memakaikan kalung di Leher Baekhyun, Luhan langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang. menenggelamkan kepalanya ke potongan leher Baekhyun.

"Tunggu aku, ya?" ucap Luhan serak. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menempelkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Luhan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Tunggu aku juga, ya?" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki Luhan.

Hari ini, Luhan sudah resmi bukan mahasiswa lagi. Luhan akan melamar di sebuah sekolah musik ternama dan langsung diterima saat melihat prestasi Luhan selama sekolah dan menjadi mahasiswa. Hari-hari Luhan menjadi sangat sibuk dan mempunyai jadwal padat. Luhan hanya sesekali berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun untuk makan malam dan bercerita di kamar Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun tertidur.

_2 tahun kemudian..._

Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatnya yang melorot. Dia baru saja selesai mengajar kelas biolanya di lembaga bimbingan belajar musik di Paris. Dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang masuk keruangannya dan menempelkan kertas kecil di depan kacamata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut saat melihat kertas di kacamatanya.

"Temui aku sesudah kau bangun, ruangan pertama kita berduet. Luhan." Baekhyun membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa buang waktu, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dan naik taksi menuju kampusnya. Sebulan tidak bertemu Luhan rasanya sangat menyiksa. Dia terbiasa dengan Luhan ada di sampingnya saat sedang tidur. Dan Sebulan tanpa Luhan membuat kantung matanya menghitam. Dia mendarat di kampusnya dengan selamat. Setelah membayar taxi, Baekhyun mencopot heels yang di pakainya dan langsung berlari menuju koridor paling ujung tempat dimana ruangan musik berada. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Baekhyun mendengar Luhan bernyanyi dengan piano sebagai instrumentnya. Baekhyun membuka ruangan itu dan membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terengah engah karena berlari. Luhan menyeka keringat Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Dia membenahi anak rambut Baekhyun yang keluar dari sanggulnya. Baekhyun masih memandangi Luhan tanpa berkedip.

"Jangan berlari-lari. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, tampan.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan hanya tersenyum semakin lebar dibuatnya.

"Bodoh! Aku kangen!" teriak Baekhyun terhalang dada bidang Luhan.

"Aku juga, Sayang." Ucap Luhan santai sambil melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam, tapi dia tersenyum. Luhan makin merasa bahagia saat ini. tanpa gugup, dia memegang tangan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku." Ucapnya sungguh sungguh. Baekhyun membuang muka dan membuat raut wajah kesal.

"Aku ditolak ya?" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedih. "Yasudah. Aku pergi, ya?"

"Luhan bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan leher Luhan. "Aku belum jawab sudah main pergi!" teriaknya lagi,

"Kau menolak aku, kan? Yasudah aku...mmppph" perkataan luhan terputus saat Baekhyun menciumnya tepat di bibir. Melumatnya pelan dan dibalas oleh Luhan. Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menunduk.

"Aku tunggu lama sekali, akhirnya kau melamarku juga." Ucap Baekhyun merajuk. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Baekhyun untuk di ciumnya sekali-lagi.

_**Tidak diperlukan suatu status di sebuah hubungan untuk di ketahui orang. Cukup diri sendiri yang tahu ada tali seperti apa diantara kamu dan dirinya. Cukup diri sendiri yang paham dengan arti dari desiran hati tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Status itu, tidak lebih penting ketimbang perasaan besar dalam hati seseorang. **_

**Halo! Ketemu lagi. sorry gue lagi bete banget jadi nulis cerita nggak jelas kaya gini. Maaf ya kalo jelek. Ini iseng doang kok :3 reviewnya dong mas, mbak? :3**

**Best regard, mas Jey.**


End file.
